1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to capacitive acceleration detectors, and more particularly to capacitive acceleration detectors used in various applications such as in automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 3, there is shown a sectional side view of a conventional capacitive acceleration detector wherein an acceleration detecting beam 2 of a cantilever structure is supported by a pedestal 1 at the end of the beam 2, and moves in the applied direction of an applied acceleration. A diaphragm 5, which is a thin part of the acceleration detecting beam to improve acceleration detection sensitivity is provided on the acceleration detecting beam 2. A movable electrode 3 is provided on the pedestal side surface of the acceleration detecting beam 2, and the movable electrode 3 is electrically connected to an electrode section located at top of the pedestal 1.
The pedestal 1 is mounted on the surface of a glass plate 6 used as a supporting plate of the pedestal 1, and the glass plate 6 is placed on an armoring substrate 4. A fixed electrode 7 is provided on the surface of the glass plate 8 opposed to the movable electrode 3 and not electrically connected to the pedestal 1. Electrical signals from the fixed electrode 7 are transmitted from a lead pin 10a through a wire 8a. The lead pin 10a is electrically insulated by an insulating material 9 such as a glass. On the other hand, electrical signals from the movable electrode 3 are transmitted from the electrode section la through a wire 8b. The pedestal 1, the acceleration detecting beam 2, and other elements are protected and covered by a cover 11, and the inside of which is filled with dielectric oil 12 in order to protect the acceleration detecting beam 2 and to increase the dielectric constant.
Conventional capacitive acceleration detectors are arranged as mentioned above and operate as follows. A potential is provided through the lead pins 10a, 10b and the electrical capacitor between the movable electrode 3 and the fixed electrode 7 is charged. When acceleration is applied to the acceleration detector, the movable electrode 3 is displaced relative to the fixed electrode 7 as the acceleration detecting beam is bent. The displacement results in changing of the electrical capacitor between the electrodes. The capacitive change is converted to an AC signal and detected as an acceleration.
In the capacitive acceleration detector when the acceleration detecting beam 2 is broken and lacks the diaphragm section 5, if the beam 2 does not completely break off, it hangs down from the movable electrode 3. Incorrect signals are produced when an acceleration is applied. Even if the beam 2 completely breaks off, if it breaks off from a portion A in FIG. 3, there is a problem in that a malfunction could occur because a section 3A of the movable electrode remains.